Une charogne
by Soullakh
Summary: 1, 2, 3, nous irons aux bois, 4, 5, 6, cueillir des cerises, 7,8,9, un cadavre pas tout neuf! Où quand Holmes et Watson se promènent en forêt et tombe sur quelque-chose de pas très anodin...


**Bonjour, bonjour! **

**Voici mon OS pour le concours de Nathdawn: "Les OS élémentaires".**

**Je n'ai jamais écrit sur Sherlock et je me lance dans un concours. Voyez ce qu'elle parvint à me faire faire.**

**J'ai choisi le thème citation. Je vous laisse deviner l'auteur de la citation en gras/italique qui complète le texte. x) ça devrait pas être trop dur.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes et son univers ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.  
**

**Rating: T pour présence de...choses peu ragoûtantes (le titre est explicite, non? XD), donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. M'enfin avec Sherlock, je pense que vous êtes habitué(e)s. Et! Chose importante, relation homosexuelle entre Holmes et Watson clairement mentionnée... Donc homophobe, idem, passez votre chemin.  
**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ma pauvre contribution. ^^**

**ps: merci ma bêta d'amour préférée. :3**

* * *

Une charogne.

_Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre, rendant la pièce accueillante en ce froid après-midi d'hiver. Londres était recouverte d'un blanc manteau. Dans le salon de cette maison à la devanture banale de Baker Street, deux hommes peu communs y sirotaient tranquillement une tasse de thé fumante dans les fauteuils moelleux et rembourrés qui faisaient face à l'âtre. _

_Un chien était tranquillement étalé de tout son long devant la cheminée, profitant de sa bienvenue chaleur pour somnoler. L'un des deux hommes commençait à s'assoupir lorsque l'autre, soudain pris dans ses pensées, sourit à un souvenir apparemment particulièrement cocasse et l'interpella :_

"_Dîtes Watson, vous souvenez-vous de cet agréable temps d'été et de cette fort agréable promenade à travers bois ? »_

_**Rappelez-vous l'objet que nous vîmes, mon âme,**_

_**Ce beau matin d'été si doux :**_

Un cri aigu retentit dans la forêt. Watson vit Holmes sursauter qui se retourna vers son auteur et vit l'air horrifié de son ami. Ah oui. Bon. Soit. Il l'avait entendu. Misère de misère. Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de son détective préféré. Il suivit son bras tendu et...il haussa un sourcil.

« Ah, enfin quelque-chose d'intéressant depuis le début de cette balade très bucolique et mortellement ennuyante. C'est le cas de le dire. »

Watson ne répondit rien. Mieux ne valait pas. Il était déjà à moitié mort de honte à cause de son hurlement...peu viril.

_**Au détour d'un sentier une charogne infâme**_

_**Sur un lit semé de cailloux,**_

Parmi des rochers, se tenait un cadavre. Enfin, une charogne humaine pour être exacte. Il rit face à l'air paniqué de son compère.

"Eh bien mon ami, vous avez le cri plus aigu que lorsque vous partagez mon lit, je suis un peu vexé. »

Le pauvre docteur n'y tint plus et explosa :

"Mais bon Dieu, Holmes ! »

"Oh parjure, Watson, parjure, vous êtes si angoissé que cela ? »

Le sourire narquois agaça fortement le docteur.

"Oh taisez-vous un peu ! Il y a un mort devant nous et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ! »

"Oh tiens donc, il est mort ? Vous avez l'esprit vif, vous. Je n'avais pas remarqué, observation pertinente, docteur. »

C'était sûr maintenant, il allait l'étriper et le laisser là avec la charogne. Ou mieux encore, la lui faire manger. Crue. Tout à ces pensées vengeresse, il ne vit pas que le détective s'était rapproché du cadavre, l'air songeur.

"Venez voir. Comme c'est drôle... »

"Ah non ! Je refuse de m'approcher de cette chose, c'est immonde ! »

Sherlock, agacé se retourna et exaspéré, répliqua :

"Mais enfin, Watson, vous étiez médecin légiste et maintenant vous enquêtez avec moi ! Vous en avez vu des cadavres, de toutes les formes ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ce matin ? »

"C'est...que ça sent une odeur...immonde. Une chose aussi horrible dans un endroit aussi paisible, c'est diabolique. »

"C'est cela même mon cher, et moi je suis Lestrade. »

Watson haussa un sourcil.

"Quel rapport... ? »

"Aucun, ramenez vos jolies fesses ici tout de suite ! »

Le docteur soupira et obéit. Il grimaça à la vue du cadavre, mais tenta de sauvegarder son honneur.

"Alors, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez de drôle ! »

_**Les jambes en l'air, comme une femme lubrique,**_

"Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle vous ressemble ? »

"Non mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme inepties encore ? »

Holmes eut un énième sourire malicieux et lui lança sur un ton très doctrinal :

"Mais, voyons, c'est élémentaire ! Elle se trouve dans la même position que vous lorsque nous sommes en plein coït! »

Watson lâcha sa canne et se jeta sur lui en rage. Le détective s'écarta d'un pas et son pauvre comparse se vautra, sa main écrasant le bras putride du cadavre. Il se redressa en sursaut, oubliant momentanément la douleur de sa jambe et grogna de dégoût. Holmes hurla de rire.

"Elle est brûlante, c'est répugnant, j'en ai partout sur la main ! »

_**Brûlante et suant les poisons,**_

"Eh bien oui, le soleil ça chauffe, c'est élémentaire. Oh allez, ça n'est qu'un peu de chair en décomposition, ressaisissez-vous mon vieux. »

"Mon vieux ? Mais je vais vous en donner moi du mon vieux ! »

"Calmez-vous, je me concentre. »

Watson reprit son sérieux. Tout de même dès fois, il se demandait pourquoi il continuait à le suivre partout. Peut-être pour ce regard sérieux et appliqué, l'intelligence fascinante qui brillait derrière ces prunelles.

"Tiens c'est curieux, elle a le ventre ouvert, mais on ne dirait pas qu'il ait explosé sous l'action du pourrissement. John qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Peut-être était-il un peu masochiste aussi.

_**Ouvrait d'une façon nonchalante et cynique**_

_**Son ventre plein d'exhalaisons.**_

"Débrouillez-vous Sherlock, je supporte à peine l'odeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne m'en approche pas plus. »

"Oh allez, il fait beau, il fait chaud, et on tombe sur un cadavre en pleine forêt, ça ne vous rend pas joyeux, vous ? »

Le docteur ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'éloigna un peu.

_**Le soleil rayonnait sur cette pourriture,**_

_**Comme afin de la cuire à point,**_

"Watson où allez-vous ? Regardez, on dirait qu'elle cuit, on pourrai se faire cuire un œuf sur ces pierres. »

"Je prends l'air. Vous avez un humour très spécial et qui ne fait rire que vous, gardez vos réflexions. »

Bien sûr, il ne l'écouta pas.

_**Et de rendre au centuple à la grande Nature,**_

_**Tout ce qu'ensemble elle avait joint **_

"Comment un corps peut-il contenir autant de choses ? C'est fascinant... »

"Décidément, vous êtes répugnant. »

_**Et le ciel regardait la carcasse superbe**_

_**Comme une fleur s'épanouir.**_

" Allons, allons, il fait beau, il fait chaud, le ciel est bleu. Vous l'avez votre paysage idyllique ! Regardez ce cadavre, regardez-le comme une belle fleur, oubliez vos conventions un peu, John. »

Mais ce dernier n'écoutait plus le beau discours enflammé de son camarade. Il se sentait...incommodé. La tête lui tournait. Et cette odeur... ! Watson se sentait mal, très mal. Il ne supportait plus l'odeur légèrement sucrée, écœurante, forte de décomposition .

_**La puanteur était si forte, que sur l'herbe**_

_**Vous crûtes vous évanouir.**_

Watson se sentait au bord de la défaillance.

"Dîtes-moi, vous êtes pâle comme un mort. »

Il suffoquait. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de cette puanteur. Il alla au loin, et s'allongea sur l'herbe, oublieux de sa tenue. Il aperçut la tête de son amant au-dessus de lui.

"John, restez avec moi. »

Encore son prénom...Peut-être s'inquiétait-il vraiment. Il respira l'air devenu plus frais, allongé dans l'herbe fraîche. Quand il se sentit mieux, il répondit.

"Ca va, Holmes, retournez à votre fascination macabre. »

Il voulait rester là le temps de se calmer et cesser de s'humilier. Son comparse lui lança un de ses sourire énigmatique qu'il avait fini par interpréter comme de la moquerie. Il retint son souffle.

"Ne me dîtes pas, mon cher, que c'est l'odeur qui vous a fait vous sentir aussi mal ? Ne mentez pas, c'est tellement évident. »

Le médecin gémit de désespoir. Misère de misère ! Fierté avant toute chose.

"Pas du tout. »

Il se redressa en lui adressant un grand sourire et se dirigea vers le cadavre.

"D'ailleurs, allons l'examiner de plus près, vous venez ? »

Il remarqua le léger haussement de sourcils du détective et son sourire narquois. Sûr qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Tellement prévisible.

"Et le mouchoir, c'est parce-que vous avez froid au nez ? »

"J'ai des allergies. »

"Certes, certes. Aux mauvaises odeurs. »

"Ayez l'obligeance, pour une fois, de vous taire. »

Holmes sourit et se pencha une fois de plus sur le cadavre. Watson tentant de contenir son dégoût, fit une remarque sur un ton qu'il voulait badin :

"Toutes ces mouches, c'est d'un désagréable. »

_**Les mouches bourdonnaient sur ce ventre putride**, _

Holmes s'agita au-dessus du cadavre les bras levés. La vision fit sourire malgré tout le médecin.

"Allez ouste viles créatures charognardes ! »

Watson haussa un sourcil.

"C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. »

"Ne me parlez pas de ces horripilantes institutions, même métaphoriquement, je vous prie. »

Face au regard agacé du détective, le gentil docteur leva les mains en signe de paix.

_**D'où sortaient de noirs bataillons**_

_**De larves, qui coulaient comme un épais liquide**_

_**Le long de ces vivants haillons.**_

"Donc reprenons. Le cadavre doit être là depuis un moment à la vue de tout ce monde grouillant dans ces entrailles et de l'état de composition avancé, n'est-ce pas, Watson ? »

"Élémentaire, mon cher Holmes. »

"Haha. Voyez comme je trouve cela drôle. J'en meurs. »

"Cessez vos blagues macabres qui n'amuse que vous, je vous l'ai déjà demandé ! »

"Alors cessez de m'imiter comme un singe savant! C'est MA phrase ! »

Regards noirs des deux côtés. Un point partout. Un raclement de gorge et l'examen reprit. Watson avait fini par ne plus s'inquiéter du surréalisme de la situation. L'habitude ou le légendaire flegme britannique ? Un peu des deux sûrement.

_**Tout cela descendait, montait comme une vague,**_

_**Ou s'élançait en pétillant **_

_**On eût -dit que le corps, enflé d'un souffle vague, **_

_**Vivait en se multipliant.**_

"Voyez toute la beauté, toute la poésie qui s'en dégage. Regardez, on dirait presque qu'elle vit encore tant ça grouille. »

C'était sûr, Holmes était devenu fou, avec une légère inclinaison pour la psychopathie. Soit. Du moment qu'il ne le tuait pas pour voir son cadavre lentement se décomposer, il pouvait faire avec.

Blasé, le docteur ne songea qu'à demander :

"Et comment, diable, savez-vous que c'est une femme ? »

"Oh, un appel au diable, attention vous vous dévergondez. Enfin...Je crois que c'est déjà chose faîte. »

Le petit regard paillard n'échappa pas à Watson. Peut-être que finalement, c'était lui qui commettrait un crime. Alléchante proposition.

"Venez-en au fait et répondez à ma question. »

"Eh bien, il me semble que les habits sont ceux d'une femme. Le corps est plutôt fin. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste. Élémentaire, mon cher Watson. »

Le petit sourire triomphant fit malgré tout sourire le médecin. Dès fois, tout de même, il comprenait ce qui l'attirait chez lui...

"Blague à part, ces asticots font le bruit délicat d'un ruisseau, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Ou pas.

_**Et ce monde rendait une étrange musique,**_

_**Comme l'eau courante et le vent, **_

"Ou alors, de vent dans les feuilles d'un arbre. »

Allons bon, voilà qu'il devenait poétique. De mieux en mieux.

_**Ou le grain qu'un vanneur d'un mouvement rythmique**_

_**Agite et tourne dans son van.**_

"Oui, comme le vent dans les roues d'un moulin ! »

Plus Holmes parlait et s'agitait, et plus son comparse avait envie de s'asseoir calmement et d'oublier un certain détective fétichiste et pris de rêverie poétique autour d'une charogne. Il lui faudrait un verre de scotch avec cela. 30 ans d'âge.

_**Les formes s'effaçaient et n'étaient plus qu'un rêve, **_

_**Une ébauche lente à venir, **_

_**Sur la toile oubliée, et que l'artiste achève**_

_**Seulement par le souvenir.**_

"Regardez, on dirait qu'il se modifie, comme c'est beau, on dirait un artiste en train de peindre sa toile ! »

Bon, plusieurs verres. Sur glace. Toute la bouteille en fait. Tout occupé à sa rêverie de liquide sirupeux dans lesquels il noierait son amour perdu dans les cadavres et la morphine, il sursauta à l'injonction impétueuse du dit-amour :

"Ah assez, vas-t-en toi aussi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? C'est MON cadavre ! »

_**Derrière les rochers sur une chienne inquiète**_

_**Nous regardait d'un œil fâché,**_

_**Epiant le moment de reprendre au squelette**_

_**Le morceau qu'elle avait lâché.**_

"Alors c'est à cause de toi, vil cabot, qu'il en manque une partie ! »

Voir Holmes s'agiter autour de ce cadavre, courir derrière la pauvre bête affamée, acheva le docteur. Il explosa de rire.

Le détective se retourna et le regarda, stupéfait.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes devenu fou ? »

C'en était trop. Watson s'écroula au sol tant il riait. Il suffoquait, pleurait de rire, se tenait les côtes. Là, il ne pouvait faire autrement que craquer.

_**« -Et pourtant vous serez semblable à cette ordure,**_

_**A cette horrible infection, **_

_**Etoile de mes yeux, soleil de ma nature, **_

_**Vous mon ange et ma passion ! »**_

Watson le regarda, bouche-bée, s'arrêtant de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait encore par la tête ? Mon ange ? Ma passion ?

"C'est officiel, Sherlock, vous êtes fou. »

"Peuh ! C'est vous le fou dans cette histoire. Vous, vous ne vous apercevez même pas de ce que vous avez sous les yeux, vautré que vous êtes dans votre pathétique sacro-saint syncrétisme Lorsque nous faisons l'amour, je vois la honte transparaître dans vos yeux. Vous pensez pêcher ? Mais regardez donc ! Regardez ce cadavre, comment vous finirez après la mort !

_**Oui ! telle vous serez, ô la reine des grâces,**_

_**Après les derniers sacrements,**_

_**Quand vous irez, sous l'herbe et les floraisons grasses,**_

_**Moisir parmi les ossements. »**_

John se sentait de plus en plus honteux de son comportement, les mots faisant mouche malgré tout. Oui il avait honte, peur d'être damné et de l'enfer, alors que la passion pour le détective le consumait déjà corps et âme. Mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas de répit.

"Rien d'autre que cela nous attend ! Votre corps est poussière et retournera poussière, mais votre âme aussi ! »

Le discours enflammé fut suivi d'un silence pesant. Silence pesant qui fit remarquer à Watson qu'il ne sentait plus l'odeur du cadavre. Celui-ci ne sentait tout bonnement plus rien et ce depuis un moment il le savait, s'en souvenait.

Soudain le monde autour de lui se brouilla et les dernières paroles de son amant lui parvinrent dans un lointain murmure :

_**« Alors, ô ma beauté ! dites à la vermine**_

_**Qui vous mangera de baisers, **_

_**Que j'ai gardé la forme et l'essence divine**_

_**De mes amours décomposés ! »**_

Et il se réveilla en sursaut ouvrant les yeux face à un Holmes au regard inquiet.

"Un mauvais rêve John ? Vous étiez très agité ! »

Le docteur se passa une main dans les cheveux, plus que dérouté.

"Où sommes-nous ? »

"Euh...chez nous ? Près du feu, où vous vous êtes endormi alors que j'allais vous parler. »

Watson se redressa.

"Mais, et la charogne, et vos discours sur la beauté d'un cadavre, l'été, la forêt...tout était si réel ! »

Holmes le regarda interloqué.

"Mes discours sur les cadavres ? L'été ? Mais enfin Watson, nous sommes en hiver, hier, nous avons fini d'enquêter sur un meurtre somme toute ennuyeux et aujourd'hui, nous passions tranquillement la journée au chaud, c'est ce que vous vouliez, vous vous rappelez ? »

Oui, il se rappelait maintenant. Mais son rêve fut si réel ! Tout n'avait donc été qu'illusion ?

"Mais l'odeur de cadavre était si réelle ! »

Ah. Holmes commençait à y voir beaucoup plus clair. Un mélange d'élément réel et onirique faisait parfois des rêves plus vrais que nature.

"Ca, j'ai une réponse. Mme Hudson a découvert un gros rat en décomposition et est passée par le salon pour me le montrer indignée, me sommant de ranger mon laboratoire. Elle est passée avec devant votre nez et ne cessait de l'agiter, voilà l'explication. J'ai remarqué à ce moment à quel point vous étiez agité et pâle. »

Bon, un élément de réponse déjà, Watson commençait à comprendre.

"Et la brûlure, ce cadavre était chaud, il m'a brûlé ! »

La détective lui adressa un sourire d'excuse qui n'en était pas un. Il commençait à trouver la situation très amusante.

"Le thé que j'ai malencontreusement renversé. »

« Mais tout ce que vous m'avez dit, ces phrases, et pourquoi une charogne ? »

Une charogne. Ça y est, ça lui revenait. Il regarda autour de lui et vit le livre tombé par terre. Bien-sûr, Holmes ne s'était pas donné la peine de le ramasser délicatement. Ce dernier se pencha et le ramassa justement.

"Ah oui, j'allais vous demander ce que vous trouviez à ce Baudelaire pour préférer son recueil à mes propositions tentatrices. La _french touch_ peut-être ? Oh, les Fleurs du mal ? Intéressant...Vous prenez des notes j'espère, pour nos futures aventures ? »

Watson rougit sous les sous-entendu. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant des fois à tout remarquer ainsi !

"Tiens donc...une charogne... »

Le détective parcourut le poème du regard...et éclata de rire.

"Ah ça y est ! Tout est très clair ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc rêvé John ? Je tenais le beau rôle au moins ? »

Bon. Assez ! Le pauvre médecin en avait marre des moqueries de son comparse. Il lui adressa un sourire malicieux. Une envie le taraudait, comme à chaque fois que son amant le provoquait. Le rêve et Baudelaire avaient effectivement eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses. Comme le fait de cueillir le jour avec le beau détective impertinent et asocial qui lui servait d'amant.

"Peu importe, cela restera entre mon rêve et moi. Mais votre moi onirique a raison, la vie est si courte ! Allons donc dans la chambre. »

Le regard enflammé et tendancieux de son comparse de toujours et la proposition si directe ne le fit pas insister plus que cela. Holmes se laissa docilement entraîner et, tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui pour s'assurer que Mme Hudson ne rentre pas, il murmura tout contre les lèvres de son amant :

"Carpe diem.»

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? :D**

**Tout en finesse n'est-ce pas? x)  
**

**Je vous laisse seul(e)s juges.**

**Sur ce, je voudrai juste rajouter un mot (un peu long peut-être):**

**j'ai constatée récemment et sous l'impulsion de Nath, notre grande militante, (sérieux, c'est la classe, tu gère!) , un manque de tolérance flagrante entre "types" de fanfiction. Pourquoi un tel clivage?  
**

**Une chose à dire: peu importe le genre, la fanfiction est un genre tellement déprécié, pourquoi tant de division au lieu de s'unir sur l'essentiel?**

**Je voudrai juste vous inviter à un peu plus de tolérance. Si ça n'est pas votre genre, passez votre chemin en silence, quel besoin de critiquer et de casser?**

**Vivre, c'est rêver. Rêver c'est imaginer. Imaginer c'est écrire. Ecrire c'est donc vivre.**

**En détruisant une écrit, vous détruisez l'imaginaire d'un auteur qui a tant passé de temps sur son histoire, vous le détruisez lui.**

**Méditez là-dessus. **

**Mais je sais que je n'ai affaire qu'à d'agréables gens. ^^**

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir ennuyé avec mon bavardage.**

**Sur ce, une gentille review siouplaît? **


End file.
